Bus Rides
by Talisa
Summary: More Maggie & Bianca-again sorry for crappy formatting-blame FF.net


Bus rides  
  
B&M  
  
Maggie had just gotten off of work, though she was barely working. Most of her hours circling the hospital to fulfill her duties as a candy striper were spent thinking of what she had almost told David before she started. She had come so close to revealing Anna's secret inadvertently to David before she stopped herself. She didn't like them on the outs, near a divorce, especially when they had a baby on the way. Maggie hated seeing families ending up resembling hers, a far cry from 'the 3.5 nuclear family', and she didn't like it even more when the family in question was technically related to her. She didn't like seeing good people do stupid and dumb things and end up even worse. Every time she talked to either of them alone she always felt like there was a glimmer of hope, that love would conquer all, rainbows and puppy dogs for all and so forth and so on. But then when that crazy twosome got anywhere near each other and words were exchanged, love, puppy dogs and rainbows seemed like a pure pipedream. Maggie sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed out loud. She was the sane one in her family, not to mention pretty much the gatekeeper as well. Always got to keep an eye out for Leo and David, not to mention their respective wives, and now she had to add Trey into the mix. Her job at the hospital was noting compared to the one she had with her family, the one she didn't get paid for. She put her head in her hands and tried to figure out all the possible scenarios to get Anna and David back together, if not for their sake, then for the baby's. The past few days had been hectic, especially for Maggie. News that she had a new cousin, Trey or Ben, news that Anna had arrested David, news that Leo had taken off for a second honeymoon with Greenlee, news that Anna was filing for divorce, news that Anna might have an abortion, news that David had gotten out of jail but pretty much had given up on his marriage, news that David was leaving town and was leaving her to look out for Anna for him, news that Anna was giving all she had to put David in jail, and her brief crisis of whether she should follow David out of town only to be talked down by Bianca, the only stable thing she could hold onto in this crazy mixed up town. Bianca, if only Bianca would stop pulling away from her, she might be able to gather the courage to tell her how she really felt. She came so close when Bianca had talked her out of leaving, she told Maggie that she loved her, like a friend, exactly not what she needed but close enough to keep her from leaving. Maggie was growing numb, she had turn off her growing feeling for her best friend otherwise the consequences could be disastrous. She got up from her chair and flipped on her CD player and placed her Pink CD in, pushing play.  
  
.And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
  
Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
  
my family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
Maggie smiled at the ironic side that this song would come up right when all this was happening to her. It was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. Her first for that day- if she remembered right. She leaned over and turned up the volume a little bit more.  
  
.I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
  
no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
  
family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
She walked to her dresser and quickly changed out of her worked clothes, still listening closely to the lyrics of this true to life song. It was such a catchy tune she started to hum along to the melody of this amazing song,  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
  
naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two addresses.  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal; let's go back to that.  
  
As the song ended and switched to one about an eighteen-wheeler, Maggie went over to the little fridge that rested in the corner of the room. After picking out a bottle of water and stretching her neck, she considered going for a run. That is until a knock echoed from the door. Afraid of an angry hotel customer at her door going to rip into her for the loud music, she quickly ran and turned down the stereo before answering the door. "Hey Maggie. Going for a run?" Bianca said as she side stepped Maggie and went into the room. "Was thinking about it, why? Did I forget that we were supposed to do something?" She followed Bianca into the middle of the room. "No, you didn't forget anything. I just got off work early and came over to check on you. You know, making sure you don't doing anything rash, cause that's I am here for." Maggie could see Bianca studying her to see what was wrong, there was no stopping psychoanalyst Bianca. "Good, with the day I've had I would've expected me to forget the most important thing on the most important day." "Nope, no such luck. You look stressed, what's up?" Bianca finally sat down in the long couch-ish chair thing. "My family sucks." Maggie sighed sitting down across from her. "Well, doesn't everyone's?" "No mine takes the cake, and they just voted me guardian and gatekeeper of the whole crazy lot of them." "I think I missed a step, what?" "Oh, yesterday before David left, he pretty much told me to keep an eye on Anna for him, find Leo and Greenlee, and keep focusing on my dreams to become a doctor. And today, I almost told him something I shouldn't have, had to inspire him to make up with Anna and I had to work. I am physically and mentally exhausted, so any plans on me moving in the next forty-two hours are pretty much out of the question." Maggie yawned and leaned her head on the top of the chair. "Poor baby." Bianca said sarcastically as she slapped Maggie's thigh. "Quiet you. You only have your crazy mom and uncle to deal with, you have no idea what I do everyday to keep my family together." I told her, faking the dramatics of it all. "I guess your right." "Damn straight." Maggie smiled and leaned forwards again, letting a small painful moan. "What's wrong now?" "I am sore and tired, and I feel like taking a nap for the next twenty years." Besides Maggie, Bianca laughed. "Do you want a backrub, povoceito?" Bianca suggested chidingly, only to surprised when Maggie accepted. "Sure." Maggie got up and went and sat on her bed, crossing her legs to make herself comfy. "What?" Bianca was stunned that Maggie accepted when she only meant as a joke; she didn't think she could get through a whole back rub with Maggie without doing something stupid. "I am sore and you offered, now let's go. Get over here, cause my butt couldn't stand that couch much longer." Maggie smiled. "You realize I was kidding, right?" Bianca got up and went over to the bed, positioning herself behind Maggie. "Yes, and you realize I don't care 'cause I get a free back rub out of calling your bluff." Maggie stated. "Maggie, do have a shirt on under this?" Bianca pulled at the long sleeved shirt, Maggie was currently wearing. "Yea, why?" "Because I am not going to be able to give you any kind of backrub through two shirts." "Point taken, hold on. " Maggie got on and stripped off her long sleeved shirt, revealing a small black tank top underneath. "Better?" She asked sitting down on the bed in front of Bianca, who had nodded. "Tons." Bianca whispered to herself and started to massage Maggie back. Slow circles on top making their way down, getting wider and wider, and soon she was working all of the muscles in her back. "This feels amazing Bianca, do you just have a natural talent for making me feel better or what?" Bianca simply laughed, to keep herself from saying something she'd regret. "Ohhh, right there." Maggie directed as Bianca fixated on one portion of her back. "I think you have a kink or something, hold on." Bianca concentrated on that spot. "Hey Bianca, can I ask you a question?" "Yea, sure. Shoot." "The other day when you told me you loved me, why did you say as a friend real quick afterwards?" Maggie questioned, immediately regretting it afterward. This back massage was twisting up her brain more than untwisting her back. "Oh, I don't know." Bianca covered badly. "Yes, you do. Don't lie." Maggie could tell she was covering and Maggie wanted to know why. "Maggie, I love you, that's it, okay?" "No, that's not it. You say you love me, yet I still feel that you aren't comfortable around me." "What? I am comfortable around you, would I be giving you a back massage if I wasn't comfortable around you?" "Yea, we're alone and this is the first time, all the other times and when we're with other people, you push me towards Tim or disappear all together."  
  
"Hey! I got the Tim thing already, you don't like him; I got the message, okay. But I do not disappear when I am around you, you're my best friend." "You turn off; you're like a zombie. No feelings or touching. You flinch anytime I bump into to you. I am shocked to hell that you're actually giving me a backrub." Maggie declared, knowing exactly what Bianca was going to say next and preparing her come back. "What do you want me to do then?" Bianca questioned, stopping the massage for a second. "This." Maggie turned around in one quick movement and caught Bianca by surprise by meeting her lips with her own. After a second, surprise disappears and Bianca started to kiss back. Slowly opening each other's mouths and slipping their tongues into the dance, the finally broke apart, in need for air. "Well." Bianca trailed off. "Yea," Maggie uttered, getting up off the bed in pure shock of what had just happened. "You know what Maggie?" Maggie turned around to look at Bianca, who was looking down at nothing in particular but she was definently as stunned as Maggie was. "What?" "I think I could manage a change and I also could manage this again." In one fluid movement, Bianca was off the bed and in front of Maggie, kissing her again. This time when the parted, Bianca laughed while Maggie quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?" "I think it's my turn for a back massage." Bianca stated. 


End file.
